


Give a little time to me, or burn this out

by noelia_g



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Fluff (is that a thing?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Enjolras has an unfortunate tendency to get a little bit lost in work, this is hardly news.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Grantaire knows how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a little time to me, or burn this out

So, Enjolras has an unfortunate tendency to get a little bit lost in work, this is hardly news.

If by little you mean a whole fucking lot and by lost in work you mean he oftentimes forgets to feed himself and what day of the week it is. Or which year. No biggie, you get used to it and Grantaire certainly has.

But sometimes it gets really ridiculous.

“Is he there?” Combeferre asks when Grantaire picks up the phone and he doesn’t need to clarify, really.

“No, he hasn’t got back yet...” he pauses, because there’s a key turning in the door. “Breaking news, he just got in,” Grantaire says and glances at his watch. It’s barely past midnight. “And oh so early, too.”

Combeferre snorts. “I might have paid the security guys to turn off the electricity on our floor after eleven. Figured that’d get him out.”

“Ingenious. Remind me not to piss you off, when you use your powers for evil it’s terrifying.”

“Tell him he should take a fucking day off, even Lamarque says he works too much.”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Grantaire mutters and turns his brightest smile at Enjolras. Who looks like shit. “Food, shower, or sleep?” he asks and gets an unfocused frowning look in return. “These are your choices, Enjolras, which goes first?”

“I need to...” Enjolras mutters, already taking out his laptop from his suitcase and no, they’re not doing this shit now. 

“Alright, if you insist,” Grantaire mutters and takes the laptop off his hands, laying it on the table gingerly before he crowds into Enjolras’ space, kissing him. Enjolras reacts on instinct, arms going up around Grantaire, licking into his mouth. At least his reflexes are solid, Grantaire supposes. “Combeferre says I should tie you up and not let you leave the house.”

“He said no such thing,” Enjolras says flatly, but even as he frowns at Grantaire there is a gleam to his eyes that Grantaire has long learned to recognise.

He shrugs. “I’m translating.”

“I swear, I’m going to bed soon, I just need to go through the briefs one more time,” he says, reaching for the laptop once more. Grantaire catches his wrist and stills his hand firmly. “Grantaire,” he says long-sufferingly, but doesn’t make a move to free himself, and that’s honestly the answer Grantaire needs.

“No, try the other one. Give me your safeword and I’m gonna go make you a fucking sandwich and you’re gonna have ten minutes to check your messages before I drag your paranoid ass off to sleep. Or, I’m getting your ass to bed for an entirely different reason and I’m going to make sure you don’t want to get up and go anywhere tomorrow.”

Enjolras bites his lip and stays stubbornly quiet for long enough for both of them to know his choice. 

“Good man,” Grantaire nods at him pleasantly. “Bedroom, then. Strip for me, leave your underwear on, then lie down on your back.”

Enjolras is nothing if not efficient in his movements, if slower than usual, his head a little lower, his posture a little worse for wear. He probably needed this before but was too much of a stubborn asshole to ask. 

He takes the time to fold his clothes on the chair, like they’re not going straight to the laundry basket later. But at least this leaves Grantaire with a good access to his tie and the belt. He only needs to open the drawer and pick up two more ties for now and he’s set for a while. 

Enjolras lies down, looking up at Grantaire, his face already flushed, licking his lips in anticipation. Grantaire lets himself look, take in the long limbs and the lines of muscles and the vast expanse of skin he’s going to spend a lot of time exploring. He knows every inch of Enjolras’ body quite well now, and that means knowing both what will bring him pleasure and what will make him groan in pain. The good kind, the best kind.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras says, sounding impatient. 

“Relax. I want you quiet for now, can you do that? Or would you like me to gag you?”

Licking his lips again, eyes closing for the brief moment then fluttering open. Enjolras nods. “Please.”

Grantaire moves to secure him, his hands first. Enjolras obligingly raises his arms, lets Grantaire bind him with his own ties. He pulls at the restraints to test them, groaning when they hold perfectly; Grantaire might have only lasted two weeks as a boy scout but this shit he knows.

“Safety drill, now,” he smiles down at Enjolras’ eyeroll. “If we are gagged and we want to stop, what do we do?” he asks brightly and Enjolras turns his right hand in the restraints just to flip him off. It takes some effort and so is suitably impressive, Grantaire has to give him that.

“I don’t know what _we_ do, and this is not a kindergarten.”

“Thank god,” he mutters and waits. Enjolras rolls his eyes again and taps his fingers against the headboard obligingly in the familiar rhythm. “See, was that so difficult?” he says and reaches for the third tie, instructing Enjolras to open up his mouth before he can come up with a retort. 

He can already feel Enjolras’ body reacting to his situation. He’s still tense, still weary, but he’s giving off a different kind of nervous energy, his eyes bright with anticipation. And you’d have to be blind not to notice that his cock is stirring, straining against his black cotton boxers. 

Grantaire hums in consideration, taking his time looking over Enjolras, content with the way Enjolras reacts to his gaze; his back arching just that little, the twitch of his legs, the way his fingers clench and tighten around the ties he’s holding onto as they secure him to the bed. 

“Good,” Grantaire mutters, running his hand up and down Enjolras’ chest soothingly. By now he’s probably somehow predictable, but he still makes sure not to give Enjolras much warning before raking down his nails over his nipple, making him groan and arch. “I thought you might be too tired to get it up for me, you know, but I shouldn’t have worried,” he muses. “I always forget that you might be a workaholic asshole, but you’re also an unapologetic slut.”

Enjolras gives him a long look that plainly states that while that might be the case, Grantaire seems to love it, so on whom is the joke in the end? It’s a pretty great look.

Grantaire grins at him and slides his hand down, cupping Enjolras’ cock, rubbing it lightly through the cotton. Enjolras makes an encouraging noise, but honestly, he can’t expect to be allowed to come any time soon. Grantaire makes sure to slap his cock lightly to enforce the point, then caresses it soothingly again. He repeats the process until Enjolras is pressing into his hand and breathing harshly behind his gag.

“I wonder how long I could make you last. I mean, the last time we’ve fucked was Sunday, before you’ve decided to abandon me for paperwork. I’m also pretty sure you haven’t jerked off since then either, have you? No, can’t have that, that’s distracting,” he says, leaning in and mouthing Enjolras’ cock through the material, leaving wet patches all the way through. “See, I’ve brought myself off twice today, mostly because I was bored. But you...” he mutters and sucks on the tip through the cotton, humming thoughtfully. “I guess the question is, am I going to see how many times I can make you come in one night? Or am I going to keep you on edge for hours and not allow you to come even when I fuck you? And I could fuck you for a while,” he adds. “Choices, choices.”

He lowers Enjolras’ boxers half an inch, just to have his dick peek over the waistline and kisses the tip before he looks up, grinning. “Any preference?”

Enjolras doesn’t look at all impressed with that. He does look like he might either strangle Grantaire or fuck him through the floor if only Grantaire let him out of the bounds though, so he figures he’s doing something right.

He kneads Enjolras’ dick and balls, alternating with occasional flick of his finger over the head of his cock. It has the pleasant effect of making Enjolras bite down on the tie to keep from groaning, but doesn’t stop him from making noises altogether and those are all the sweeter. Grantaire keeps this up until Enjolras shudders and pushes his hips up, like he’s fucking into Grantaire’s hand, which is when the fun needs to stop for a while.

Grantaire draws back and tsks at him before slapping the insides of his thighs with an open hand a few times for a good measure. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve decided,” he informs Enjolras pleasantly, as if this hasn’t been the plan all along. “You’re not getting to come until I’m satisfied with your behaviour. And since we both know the kind of a stubborn asshole you are, this might take a while.”

He grins and hooks his fingers into the waistline of Enjolras’ boxers. “Come on, hips up, you know how,” he says. “That’s right, isn’t it better, your pretty dick out?” he muses, making sure he takes his time removing that last bit of Enjolras’ clothing before he discards it to the floor. 

Yeah, he’s not folding those, he likes them on the floor, and if it’s going to piss Enjolras’ off a little, all the better.

He strokes Enjolras’ cock once, agonizingly slowly. “Is this all for me? I’m honored, Enjolras,” he says, then amuses himself with slapping his cock twice, lightly for now, just to see Enjolras twitch and hear him moan. 

It probably doesn’t amuse Enjolras all that much, but it’s not like he’s complaining. Because the gag and all. 

His mouth looks wrecked, lips swollen around the black tie, and Grantaire hasn’t even started there yet. He will, he has plans. He has _awesome_ plans. 

They start with slapping his hand lightly against the insides of Enjolras’ thighs again, guiding him to spread his legs wider. It’s heartening how fast he obeys, already rising his hips obligingly even though Grantaire hasn’t even asked yet. “Good boy,” he mutters. “A bit slutty, but very good,” he hums and teases Enjolras’ entrance with his index finger, not pressing inside yet. “Is this all for me?” he asks, rubbing in a small circle, until Enjolras keens and moves eagerly, trying to push himself against Grantaire’s hand.

“Did I say a bit slutty?” Grantaire mutters, removing his hand. He’s not touching Enjolras anywhere for now, and yet Enjolras is still moving his hips, trying to recapture the touch, or maybe fuck the air, who knows. “I clearly meant a desperate whore,” he says fondly.

Enjolras’ fingers tighten on the headboard, his knuckles white, and then he lets go, his body going slack and his head thrown back. He opens his eyes and stares at Grantaire pleadingly. It’s not the total submission Grantaire knows him capable of, not yet, but this is the first step and Grantaire is quite impressed this happened so fast. 

He crawls back up Enjolras’ body, bestowing kisses haphazardly, running his hands over Enjolras’ chest and his mouth along his jaw. He places a gentle kiss to the corner of Enjolras’ mouth, over the tie, and pulls back to look down at him. “Are you going to be a good boy for me if I take this off?”

Enjolras nods solemnly and Grantaire removes the gag, running his thumb over Enjolras’ lower lip. “Tell me.”

“I’ll be good.”

“Full sentences, I know you can,” he prompts, and Enjolras licks at his thumb before he speaks, looking only mildly irritated.

“I’ll be a good boy for you,” he says, stressing the last two words, and alright, this one goes straight to Grantaire’s dick. Enjolras is _devious_ and technically he only says what Grantaire told him to. “Please,” he adds and licks Grantaire’s finger again and yeah, okay, Grantaire will let him, will add a second finger and let Enjolras suck on them for a while. 

He presses his other hand against his own pants, palm over his dick, willing it to just wait a damn moment. 

On the other hand though...

“You’re doing this so well I might let you suck my dick for a while. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Please,” he mutters, looking happy with the prospect and yeah, that’s one fantastic look on Enjolras, Grantaire might not get enough of it. 

“Please what?” he still teases and Enjolras strains his neck to chase after his fingers when Grantaire pulls his hand away before he answers.

“Please let me suck your cock, I want you to come in my mouth,” he says earnestly and then adds, his tone just on the edge of teasing, “and I’m pretty sure you’d like that too.” He sounds more like his usual self, only seriously turned on, and this is even better. 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Grantaire mutters and moves to undo his pants, taking out his dick and stroking it lazily. He kneels down by Enjolras’ head, trying to get the most comfortable angle for him. Enjolras still needs to strain a little, and it probably pulls at his arm uncomfortably, but he doesn’t seem to mind, licking Grantaire’s dick eagerly before swallowing it down.

“Ugh,” Grantaire mutters, laying his hand on Enjolras head, prompting him to move a little slower. “You know, I’ll always remember how the first time you sucked me off you were a bit too ambitious?”

Enjolras looks up at him and fuck holy shit that’s super effective. Grantaire’s fingers clench in his hair and he pushes himself into Enjolras’ mouth, fucking in and out.

“Well, at least I can be pretty damn certain that you are a whore for _my_ cock,” he offers, his voice strained, and Enjolras hums in agreement and then the fucker keeps on humming. The day he learned that dirty trick was great. “Good boy,” Grantaire tells him. “That’s it for now, stop,” he orders and Enjolras hesitates before obeying, sliding his mouth off Grantaire’s dick with a loud pop.

Grantaire tugs his head back, making him look up as he strokes himself. “Ask,” he all but spits out and Enjolras licks his lips.

“Please. Please come on me,” he begs and Grantaire is always one to oblige, spending himself onto Enjolras’ face, shuddering as he comes, his eyes locked on Enjolras, who starts licking the come off his lips the moment it hits him.

“God,” Grantaire mutters and leans down to kiss him, and he can taste himself but most of all he can taste Enjolras, who kisses back eagerly, almost desperately, like sucking Grantaire off has turned him on beyond the telling of it and this is the only way he can express that. “You’re so good for me,” he mutters, running his fingers through Enjolras’ hair. “Just perfect.”

“Could you...” Enjolras says and pauses, bowing his head, his forehead in the perfect place for Grantaire to kiss it. “Just touch my cock.”

“I’m not...”

“No, I know I’m not allowed yet. Just touch me for now,” he says earnestly and Grantaire can’t deny him that. When he says it like this, he probably couldn’t deny him anything, so it’s a good thing Enjolras hasn’t figured it out yet. 

He can do this much, though, and he can do him one better. He strokes Enjolras’ cock once and then takes him deep into his mouth, until the tip hits the back of his throat. He holds him in for as long as he can, just keeping him in his mouth, and Enjolras is so good for him, so perfect, not moving at all, just keeping still for him as he puffs the air out in harsh, shallow breaths. 

“Thank you,” he groans when Grantaire pulls off, like he hasn’t just made Enjolras that much harder and ensured he’ll suffer that much more. 

But then again, this is Enjolras, and if he isn’t pushing himself to the limits, he feels like he’s doing something wrong.

He lays a kiss on Enjolras’ hip and stands up, watching Enjolras watch him as he undresses. It was a good thing, taking the edge of for now; he’s going to be able to fuck Enjolras for all the longer later, but they’re not there yet. Not nearly there.

Still.

“I bet you feel empty, don’t you,” he muses and Enjolras shifts, spreading his legs instinctively, proving Grantaire’s point. His cock is rock hard, standing at attention, and Grantaire is tempted to stroke him but that could make him come all too soon. He opts for slapping it again, harder, making Enjolras moan.

It’s a fucking great sound, especially now, with the gag gone. Thank god their next door neighbor is practically deaf and goes to sleep early after watching her soaps. 

But yeah, he’s not thinking of Mrs Jenkins, not unless he needs to stay off an orgasm for a while. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Enjolras asks, like he doesn’t know better. Grantaire slaps his dick again, and then strokes him soothingly before squeezing. By the end of the treatment Enjolras is almost mewling. 

“Patience,” he admonishes. “We’ll get to that, I promised you. It’s going to take a while and you’re going to be begging me to please let you come, and maybe I will. But you’ve been a good boy so far, and I bet your ass feels regrettably empty... So I’m gonna let you beg me to put my fingers inside you, prepare you so well, and then plug you for a while, until I decide to be nice and fuck you.”

“God, fuck, Grantaire,” he mutters and Grantaire nods pleasantly, opening his mouth. “If you say I get two out of three, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“You’re all tied up, I’d like to see you try,” he offers cheerfully. “And this doesn’t sound like something someone who wants his slutty ass fucked should say. Let’s try this again, dear.”

“I hate you,” Enjolras says, like he wants this on the record, before taking a deep breath. “Please fuck me, with anything you want, just... I need something in my ass now.”

Grantaire looks at him consideringly and teases his entrance again. “You can do much better. I’ve heard they pay you good money for making speeches.”

“I don’t think, ah, that this is what they have in mind,” Enjolras says, his voice quivering just a little. Grantaire makes a waving motion at him, meaning to say ‘amaze me, then.’

“Please,” Enjolras says and Grantaire wants to tell him this is a subpar effort, but then he breathes out and starts. “I need you in me, any part of you. I need you to fill me, your fingers, your hands, your cock, a damn plastic toy if you decide so; I’ll take anything and take it gladly. Because you’re right when you say I’m a whore for your cock. So, just please, Grantaire, fuck me already.”

And well, what can he do but agree, and gladly?

He reaches into the nightstand drawer, feeling blindly for the lube, keeping his eyes on Enjolras. He coats his fingers generously, rubbing for a few seconds to warm it up, before pressing one finger inside Enjolras slowly, almost gently. Enjolras groans in frustration and tries to press down on it, but Grantaire punishes him by slapping his cock hard. 

“I’m choosing how I fuck you,” he reminds Enjolras and watches him reluctantly settle down, fists clenched and eyes tightly closed. “No. I want you to watch,” he orders. Enjolras looks straight at him, his eyes impossibly dark now, before obediently looking down. “Very good,” he praises, moving his finger in and out, out completely just so he can breach Enjolras again and feel him clench and his breath stutter. “Tell me when you want the second one.”

“Now, for fuck’s sake,” Enjolras grits out predictably. Grantaire runs his nails down the underside of Enjolras’ cock in displeasure. 

“Patience,” he reminds him once more. 

“Well, you said to tell you,” Enjolras points out.

“Well, I thought you’d be reasonable about it,” Grantaire shoots back. He kind of enjoys the glare Enjolras sends him, especially since Enjolras is still pushing shamelessly into his hand, eager to fuck himself. Say what you want, the juxtaposition is a thing of beauty.

He lets this go on for a while, setting a slow, relaxed pace, until Enjolras is swearing at him in two languages and alternates that with begging. This is when he adds the second finger and then the third, working him open and turning him into a mess.

He’s so good for Grantaire though, so good, even when he’s pulling at the restraints in a manner that must be painful, even when he’s on the verge of tears, even when he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood; he doesn’t come, because Grantaire hasn’t allowed him yet.

Grantaire rewards him by pushing in harder and faster, aiming at precisely the spot that is going to drive him insane. He means it as a reward but it’s probably also a punishment.

“Yes, please, Grantaire, stop,” Enjolras says, spitting out the words one by one and Grantaire stills at the last one. It’s not the safeword, so he doesn’t _quite_ stop, his fingers moving at a glacially slow pace, but he rests his other hand on Enjolras’ thigh soothingly and hums and interrogative. Consent play is on Enjolras list of unenthusiastic ‘yeah, maybe,’ so there’s little chance his protest is not genuine.

“Talk to me.”

“I’m too close,” Enjolras mutters, his eyes closed. When he’s not speaking, his mouth falls open and he’s breathing harshly, clearly trying to get himself under some semblance of control. “Just... just a moment.”

Grantaire grants him that. He leans to kiss Enjolras’ hip and then shifts slowly, careful not to move his hand at all, because as much as his fingers in Enjolras’ are probably not helping with his self control, any movement would be counterproductive to Enjolras’ efforts to get a grip on himself. 

It takes Enjolras a while, his breathing harsh and heavy, and Grantaire waits until Enjolras huffs out a laugh, breathless. “Okay,” he mutters and Grantaire slowly withdraws his hand, picking up his shirt from the floor to wipe it off. It gets him a glare from Enjolras again, but he doesn’t even like this shirt, so whatever. “Sorry.”

“You are amazing,” Grantaire mutters, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. “If you think I’d ask and stop if I were in your place, you’re insane.”

“That’s because you have no impulse control.”

“It’s like you know me,” Grantaire says proudly before licking at the corner of Enjolras’ mouth. “We’re not done yet, though, so do you need a cock ring to help you? There’s no wrong answers,” he adds and Enjolras rolls his eyes.

“You sound like my kindergarten teacher again, Grantaire, we’ve talked about this, it’s _not_ one of my kinks.”

“I worry about your childhood, if that reminds you of kindergarten, I really do,” Grantaire mutters. He goes back to stroking Enjolras’ cock slowly, making him shudder. “And that wasn’t an answer. Do you need a cock ring to keep from coming? Although it’s not like I’m gonna spank you if you do,” he muses.

Enjolras takes a deep breath and then lets it go slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah okay what, Enjolras?” he asks, just to be a shit, and Enjolras licks his lips.

“Please put a cock ring on me,” he asks, and then grins slightly. “Although spanking is not a bad idea either.”

It’s Grantaire’s idea to swallow nervously and lick his lips, because he hasn’t quite expected it now. Not that he’s complaining, not at all, this is the best. “I’m still going to plug you and you stay tied up,” he offers flatly. He can keep his voice completely steady if he keeps it quiet and speaks slowly. “And then I’m going to hit you, I’m going to work you over until you scream for me, and you won’t get to come because you’ll be wearing the cock ring I put on you. Is that what you want?”

There’s a long pause before Enjolras is able to form the words, and even when he does there’s only one that spills from his lips. “Yes.” 

“Good,” Grantaire says and kisses his forehead before moving to untie Enjolras from the headboard, leaving the restraints still around his wrists. He takes both of his hands into his and sneaks his fingers in under the ties, over the pulse points, rubbing gently. 

Enjolras shifts under him and moves his right hand out of his grip slowly, giving Grantaire time to order him to stop if he so wishes. He doesn’t, and Enjolras cups his face before rising his head, capturing Grantaire’s mouth in a slow kiss, his hand moving to the back of Grantaire’s neck, the tie hanging from his wrist against Grantaire’s neck.

“I love you,” he mutters and Grantaire smiles into the kiss and whispers it right back, before pulling away and catching Enjolras’ wrists again.

“Kneel up and turn around, brace yourself against the headboard. Make sure you’re comfortable before I tie you up again,” he adds and gives Enjolras a moment to obey while he stands up and goes to the cupboard drawer, humming when he searches for what he wants in the box. 

He pauses before approaching the bed to admire Enjolras, the line of his shoulders and his back, the way he holds himself proudly even as he poses himself to be tied up. Grantaire kneels beside him and secures his hand to the headboard again, making sure the knots are tight. The bed, with its solid frame, was one of the best investments they had ever made, he kids you not.

He kisses the back of Enjolras’ neck and nudges his legs to open wider, until Enjolras groans and has to lean forward to keep his balance. 

Grantaire rakes his fingernails down Enjolras’ back, leaving faint lines on Enjolras’ skin that quickly fade. He likes leaving the marks even when they disappear, and that’s why he bites lightly into Enjolras’ shoulder after he moves in close, presses himself against Enjolras’ back. His cock is nestled nicely against Enjolras’ ass and yeah, he’s not going to have any problem fucking him soon, he’s hardening again already.

Enjolras groans appreciatively, the sound turning more desperate when Grantaire strokes his dick slowly before fastening the cock ring onto him; the simple, leather one. “Good boy,” he mutters into Enjolras’ ear and Enjolras pumps into his hand, moaning again. “I’m going to fuck you soon,” Grantaire tells him, “but I promised you something first.”

He coats the plug in lube generously. Enjolras is still slick inside, loose from Grantaire fucking him with his fingers, and it slides in easily, with the smallest bit of resistance when it gets to the tapered end, but Enjolras groans and pushes back on it greedily. He sighs with contentment when it’s inside him, his body shuddering as he gets used to it. 

Grantaire caresses his back, runs his hand down Enjolras’ side and over his ass, teasing the plug lightly, pulling it out and pushing back in twice, rubbing Enjolras’ ass with his palm, touching the back of his thighs. Enjolras’ reacts beautifully to the touch now, tense like a piano wire and primed for what’s coming. He’s keeping himself ready, but there’s no way to really prepare for the blows, and Grantaire doesn’t intend to give him warning before he hits, and he hits hard.

He considered making Enjolras count them, but he’d rather not keep rhythm like that. He alternates the blows between hard and almost gentle, between hitting the back of Enjolras’ thighs and his ass, making sure Enjolras doesn’t know which blow in turn will land squarely on the plug, making him yelp and shiver and then keen as he arches his back; not away from the blows but to meet them. 

There was no order to keep silent, so Enjolras talks, too, his words slurred and abandoned halfway, the pleases and yeses and Grantaires mixed with gods and fucks. He’s bordering on incoherence and Grantaire is pretty sure he’d be coming if not for the ring and it must be fucking painful now.

He bears it so beautifully.

Grantaire presses himself closely over Enjolras’ back, mouthing over the back of Enjolras’ neck, tasting salt on his tongue. Enjolras is shaking against him and Grantaire places his arms around him, holding him close, angling him better, his palm over Enjolras’ trapped cock. 

“Ask for what you want,” he mutters into Enjolras’ skin and gets an incoherent sob in return.

“Please,” Enjolras manages finally, and Grantaire moves his hips, rubbing his cock against Enjolras’ ass. “Gran- Grantaire.”

“Ask me.”

He cranes his neck to catch Grantaire’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss, his lips swollen and tender and he’s positively whimpering into it. “Please.”

“Please what?” Grantaire presses, and he knows he’s going to pay for it later somehow, in that Enjolras might swap his food for organic crap or drag him to a human rights lecture in another state, but he does those things anyway, so. 

“For the-” Enjolras starts and clearly realises he shouldn’t be wasting his breath for that. He bites at Grantaire’s cheek and nods twice. “Please fuck me, now, please.”

Grantaire nods against his back and kisses his neck again before gently pulling out the plug and replacing it with his finger, just teasing Enjolras’ hole until he swears and pushes back, clearly unimpressed. 

“Grantaire,” he mutters, sounding positively pissed off, like he did when Grantaire used to be a shit at the meetings (and hey, this puts the whole thing in a lovely new perspective, doesn’t it?). “Any time now?” he says, and there’s clearly a lot of effort behind the words, his body shaking even when he manages to pronounce them carefully, and that’s fantastic, no really, that’s the best.

“And you were doing so nicely with asking,” Grantaire mutters and strokes his cock a few times before pushing in finally. Enjolras’ moan is cut off abruptly halfway through, like he bit his lip hard, and he’s stumbling forward and Grantaire goes with him, plastered against his back.

Enjolras leans heavily against the headboard, his forehead pressed to the wall, and he’s pushing back against Grantaire, asking to be fucked harder, and Grantaire can oblige, can keep a rough pace.

He runs his hands up Enjolras’ arms and then buries one in his hair, tugging his head back roughly, making him groan and swallow harshly as Grantaire bites his way down his exposed neck and licks at the marks he leaves. 

He can keep the pace brutal for quite a while, thrusting into Enjolras and get the most beautiful sounds out of him, and still have Enjolras push back eagerly, try to fuck himself on Grantaire’s dick, try to make Grantaire move even faster, enter him even deeper. He covers Enjolras’ mouth with his hand, not to silence him, not at all, just to feel Enjolras bite into his palm and then suck on his fingers when Grantaire lets him, craving Grantaire in any way Grantaire will allow. 

Grantaire feels himself close to coming and he considers whether this should mean Enjolras should get to come to. He could spend himself inside Enjolras and leave him like this for a while yet, tied up and with his cock trapped; leave him to cool off for a while and then bring him to the edge again.

But Enjolras is making the best noises now, moving with abandon under Grantaire’s hands, clenching around Grantaire’s cock and shivering under his touch, and yeah, Grantaire would like to see him come. It’s been long enough. 

“Do you want to come?” he asks, and sure, he’s being an asshole, but he asks anyway, straight into Enjolras’ ear, and feels him shiver in response.

“Yes,” he says, a wet and quiet sound, not even a plea, just a broken truth moaned out against Grantaire’s fingers. 

Grantaire still wants to hear him beg, though. He won’t deny Enjolras his orgasm, but he won’t deny himself listening to him beg. “I’m gonna need you to ask me.”

Enjolras laughs at that, with a hysterical edge to it, puffs of air against Grantaire’s hand before Enjolras sucks his fingers again, bites at his fingertips and moans around them like he’d gladly replace them with Grantaire’s cock again. 

“Tell me,” Grantaire orders and takes his hand away, pushing Enjolras head down, forehead against the wall, as he thrusts in deep and stills for a moment, his wet palm hovering over the tip of Enjolras’ cock, almost touching. 

“Fuck,” Enjolras says and breathes, working on his words. He’s good at those, though, he’ll pull through. “Let me come.” He lowers his tone to a whisper and even that is hoarse and rough, his throat wrecked. “I’ve been good for you. Let me come for you, Grantaire.”

And yeah, he’s so good at words that he takes all of Grantaire’s away easily, always has, and now as well. What he can do but put his arm around Enjolras, caress the line of his hipbone and run his fingers lightly over his stomach as he starts to pick up the pace again, fuck into him roughly in contrast to the light caress of his hand.

And finally he reaches for the cock ring and take it off, stroke Enjolras in time with his thrusts and have him stutter and fuck into Grantaire’s hand eagerly. “I’m gonna,” he warns and Grantaire nods against his shoulder, feeling himself undeniably close as well.

“Yes,” he says, an acknowledgement and permission rolled in one, and Enjolras throws his head back as he comes, spurting over Grantaire’s hand, shaking all over. Grantaire follows close behind, still stroking Enjolras even though his movements are shaky and uncoordinated and he bites Enjolras’ shoulder hard.

They both stumble forward, boneless, half lying on the bed and half against the headboard, and Grantaire’s hand is still closed over Enjolras’ cock and he can’t help but stroke it lightly.

Enjolras moans, half pleasure half pain, and Grantaire finds himself miraculously capable of movement again. He unties him from the headboard and nudges Enjolras to lie down on his back, and he shivers when he does, the sheets probably too rough against his ass, but he obeys, boneless and pliant.

“Perfect,” Grantaire tells him. “You were perfect,” he mutters and bends down to lick the come from Enjolras’ stomach before mouthing along the underside of his cock. Enjolras almost comes off the bed, his hips arching and his whole body shaking as he comes back down. Grantaire repeats his action and sucks on the head and the noise Enjolras makes is almost inhuman. He reaches out blindly and then drops his hand, tangling it in the sheets, his legs twitching and his toes curling. 

“Too much,” he groans, but the next word out of his mouth is “yes,” so there’s that and Grantaire sucks just that little bit harder and has Enjolras make a keening sound and thrust his dick deeper into his mouth before he tries to move away, like he can’t decide what he’s even feeling. 

Grantaire slides his mouth down Enjolras’ cock once more, last time, as slow as he can, and then places one final kiss to the tip before he moves away, stands up to get a wet towel to clean himself, along with a glass of water, and come back to Enjolras, who’s still shifting against the sheets like it’s _still_ too much. Like he still feels Grantaire.

Grantaire kneels by his side and gently, oh so gently, cleans Enjolras up, dabbing at his cock and his thighs and his stomach before nudging him lightly to roll over slightly and doing the same with his backside. Enjolras makes a vague sound of protest at moving at all, but lets Grantaire do it anyway.

“Hey,” Grantaire mutters, shifting to lie down, propped against the headboard. Enjolras blinks at him slowly and then crawls up to lie down half draped over him, his head on Grantaire’s chest. “Let me,” Grantaire reaches for his hands and undoes the restraints completely, massaging each of Enjolras’ wrists in turn. He kisses the palms of his hands and lets Enjolras tangle their fingers together. Enjolras is clearly not going to speak yet, but his assurance is clear.

Enjolras’ eyes are closed and his breathing is evening out slowly, tickling Grantaire’s chest lightly. He’s flushed all over but seems comfortable enough, and like he might fall asleep any second now. And actually sleep till a decent hour in the morning, which was the plan.

He extends his hand to scratch lightly at Grantaire’s chest, not opening his eyes. “You’re staring.”

“You like it.”

“It’s only moderately creepy and mostly sweet,” Enjolras mutters, which is more of an argument in Grantaire’s favor than against him, so. “I truly hated you during few moments, that was great,” he offers, a soft smile in the corner of his mouth, and he moves his head a little, like he’s nuzzling into Grantaire’s chest. 

“We should do a repeat.”

“My dick will never recover,” Enjolras says dramatically and opens his eyes to look at Grantaire. His gaze is a little unfocused, like he’s half asleep already. “I’ll give you a day.”

Grantaire smiles down at him. “Is this an ultimatum of some kind? Try and make more sense, I know I fucked you well but you’re usually better with words...”

Enjolras rolls his eyes at him, but his heart doesn’t seem to be in it. “I know I’ve been a shit husband for the past week and I’m going to be worse for at least one more, this case is... awful doesn’t even begin to describe it. I owe you, and you can choose a holiday destination for the next month and I promise I will not complain. Much.”

“Yes you will.”

“Yes I will, but I’ll go. But that’s next month and I can give you a day now. Drag me to museums, let’s watch movies, whatever you want.”

“No need to be this generous, I already got the night. And it was spectacular, if I can say so myself.”

Enjolras gives him a look. “Don’t pretend like that wasn’t for the benefit of making sure I get eight hours of sleep. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Any time.”

“My dick still hates you.”

“You win some, you lose some,” Grantaire says philosophically, then leans to kiss Enjolras’ forehead. “Go to sleep, you loon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's hard to stop writing porn once you start? Who knew. Still kind of nervous about this though.
> 
> As always, comments are love, kudos are love, coming over to say hi on tumblr (realitycheckbounced there HI GUYS) is love.


End file.
